Simple
by sweetheartb
Summary: You wedged the sides of his rigid face into your hands, looking tenderly at those startled eyes. Your sky had black tones, you understood. It was like staring at a starry night. [Oneshot based in 137!]


Hello sweeties.

This is just something short and simple of this wonderful moment of the beautiful and fragrant OTP!

I still have not got over this 137!

The many "you" of the story is to have an effect even.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Simple**_

 **.**

Probably your first kiss would be on a sunny afternoon. And that was something you always thought.

The sun would be setting, the sky would be colored like a true work of art in pink and pastel colors. It would be in the garden of your castle in Kouka, near the fountain which was surrounded by colorful tulips. The breeze would shake your hair and be and also a little chilly, but pleasant, signaling that the night would come soon.

The sunshine would illuminate Soo-won's smiling face. And you would be glimpsed to realize how bright and bright his teeth were. He would be declaring himself to you, and you would be tinted pink like the flashes of the sky that afternoon.

His breath would be something like mint. And you would be bathed in the best perfume someone could find. His lips would be warm and gentle. He would probably kiss you intertwining his fingers with yours timidly.

And you would have to hold on to not fainting on his lap.

.

* * *

However, _this_ is a hot afternoon. Too drowsy.

You were not wearing your princess clothes. Your hair was no longer the same. And here, definitely, _wasn't_ Kouka.

Soo-won didn't look as handsome as he used to be.

Soo-won wasn't even _there._

You could not see how that afternoon was, you could not notice the colors of the sky. There was no breeze, no sweet perfume.

You probably didn't smell the best smell in the world. You were tired, sweaty, more dejected than you let it look, but you could still smell the faint scent of the product you used to wash your hair the last time. For a moment you thanked them for being short.

You were about to go to war. Maybe you had been at war since you left your castle, but it seemed much worse.

Your friends and beloved dragons were held hostage. You wanted to be strong and not cry. You felt exhausted, discouraged, surrendered. But you had to be strong. _For them._

Soo-won didn't appear.

Soo-won definitely didn't give a damn.

And you had to go to him. And you would probably die like your father.

But before you went, you didn't want to part with **_him_** without a memory.

 _Hak._

 _Your_ big bear. The friend you would learned to love. Your family.

Your feet and your hands moved with a courage that you knew wasn't yours. _Couldn't_ be yours. You wedged the sides of his rigid face into your hands, looking tenderly at those startled eyes. Your sky had black tones, you understood. It was like staring at a starry night.

As fast as your courage allowed you, you touched your lips to his, closing your eyes. You wanted to feel his body closer to yours, you wanted to feel _more_ of his body, it was simpler than you longed for, but you were paralyzed taking advantage of the feel of his warm lips on yours. Oh yes. His lips were warm, almost feverish. _Or was it you who had a fever?_

Your heart clenched. Your stomach seemed to want to fly with happiness. You felt a rush of euphoria all over your body. You didn't know how many minutes you were like this, you just wanted it to be time enough to register that feeling in your heart. His scent invaded you completely, it was manly, naturally _masculine._ It was almost intoxicating.

You were sure his tongue would taste like wine, not mint, and that would probably be _your_ ruin.

Suddenly nothing in the world mattered, there were only you there, Yona and Hak. Hak and Yona.

When you pulled away, he was so surprised you had never seen him like this. Maybe it all happened so fast that you thought to once again make it match, like an act of desperation. You wanted to feel it again at least one more time.

 _Again. Again. And again._

But your wave of courage vanished and you were sure there would be nothing more red than your face now.

You walked away, knowing that the beating of your heart was heard from afar, guarding that moment in your memories.

If you died, the feel of his hot lips would be the last thing you would think before you left.


End file.
